Loyalty
by SunnySummer77
Summary: The horrors of a destructive world now befall my partner and I. We can only watch as the planet is swallowed by selfish flames and horrid screams of agony. I was just being a good friend, following him like I should. But like a fool, I promised his sister his life. And after seeing this world for what it truly is, I'm finding it hard in my quest to keep it.
1. When we Follow

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>~When we Follow~<strong>

The dim street lights flickered on as we run past the ruins of an old part of town. A cold wind brushed along my orange fur as the final rays of the sun sank behind the horizon. My eyes lock forward, trailing him as he rounded another corner of the stone town.

"Captain! Keep up! We don't have much time!" He hissed, clicking his tongue together as he picked up his pace. My dog ears perked to the urgency in his voice. I looked to him, panting in my struggle to keep up as he broke out into a sprint. I could hear a frustrated growl escape master's lips as he turned to me.

"You're too slow, Cap," He yelled out to me as he quickly scooped me into his arms. I see his emerald eyes flash with anger as he glances toward me before he picks me up in his long tan arms. He squeezed me tightly against his small chest, pushing me into his black hoodie. I grazed his hand with my pink tongue, hoping to ease his frustration with me.

_He's right. I'm too slow; one of these days it's going to get us-_

A siren blares through the streets. I tucked my head deeper into master's chest; a slight whimper escaped my mouth. The faint roar of planes rang in the distance. I knew very well what it meant, and I didn't like it.

"Dammit! I have to hurry!" He whispered in a gruff voice, taking off around another corner. I could hear the clack of master's shoes as he ran down the street and onto the dirt road that would ultimately lead to his home.

_They'll be here soon; we may not make it in time!_ _We might-_

A small hum escaped his lips as his house came into view in the distance, pulling me away from my previous thoughts. His grip tightened on my orange and black fur. His breath grazed the back of my floppy ears as he placed me on the dirt floor.

"Captain, get mom and Jade, then meet me in the fallout shelter. Go!" He commands, racing off in the other direction, ripping open the door to the basement. My eyes trail him as he points toward the house.

"Go!" He shouts, his eyes narrowing on me. I nod my head in understanding, turning toward the run-down home. It was falling apart; the wood house looked charred from previous fire damage. The windows had been blown out, still broken in some places and the grass around the house had long since died. I grit my teeth, this family didn't deserve it.

I whip my perked head and stance around, racing toward the house. My paws slap against the floor, kicking up dirt in my haste. I let a loud bark escape my lips as I forcefully try to push open the door. My cream colored paws run along the door as my claws run along the wood exterior.

_Someone open the damn door! Please!_

The door creaks open and a small child stands at the door. Her green eyes look me over for a moment as she answers the door. Her slim fingers struggle to hold the door steady. I snort, letting my tongue flop out of my mouth. With one hand she wipes the black hair from her eyes, moving from the doorway just enough to let me in with a small smile.

_Thank you, Jade._

"Ma! It's Captain!" My eyes feverishly gazed to master's mother. She quickly stopped what she was doing, looking to me with great speed. She wiped the sweat from her sandy colored hair, running to the small child that stood before me. Her amber eyes scanned me with fright.

"Where is Reyner!?" She called. I backed up, my ears pinning against my head as I bumped into the wooden door behind me. I quickly turned tail, scratching the door. The elder women made haste, gripping the gold knob in her right hand. She opened the door, looking to the sky with worry.

I could hear the screech in the distance and I howled into the sky. I could see master appear in the distance, his sandy colored hair blowing in the wind as he waved his arm with haste.

"This way! Captain, come!" He whistled to me. I looked back to the small child, barking to catch her attention. Her emerald eyes looked to me with worry but I wagged my tail, brushing my orange fur along her leg in an attempt to coax her to follow.

_It's okay Jade…everything will be alright…just follow me._

I rushed across the yard, jumping down the stairs into the bunker. My eyes rushed around the room for a moment, noticing the old T.V set and the old red and green striped rug. An old mattress sat in the corner as well as several boxes labeled 'supplies'. I glanced behind me, seeing Jade and the women enter soon after. With that, Reyner closed the door. He looked to me, and gave a weak smile.

"Good boy," He said as knelt down beside me, running his fingers along my spine. My cream colored tail wagged at his compliment, my tongue running along his salt stained hand as he attempted to pet me.

"He sure is," Reyner's mother breathed as a sharp whistle rang over the bunker. I growled as the sound pierced my ears. I backed up, crouching closer to the cement floor. My cream colored paws ran over my ears as I whined in frustration. With a fierce yap, the bunker itself began to shake. Jade gripped her mother tightly, screaming to her brother.

"Make it stop!" She yelled. My ears pinned against my head as I turned my gaze to Jade. She was a young, frightened child, no older than nine.

"Jade! Jade honey, it's okay… it's okay," Her mother muttered, although her face said otherwise. Reyner had run over to her, picking her up and sitting her on his lap as he sat on an old mattress. She pressed herself into his chest and he hugged her tightly, waiting for the shaking to subside. She couldn't disappear into his black hoodie, no matter how much she may have wanted to. But her sobs of despair still reached her brother, his emerald eyes shimmered as he looked to me. I thought of what he may need.

_What can I do to help?_

I tilted my head, sitting as I looked to Reyner. But he didn't seem to notice, he just allowed his sister to cry.

"It'll be okay, it'll be over soon," He reassured, his voice shaking with fear. I noticed his mother stare out into the distance. Her amber ember eyes were blank, a bit lost, and distant. She was shaking just as the bunker did. Reyner cleared his throat.

"Captain, the T.V." I trotted toward the old set, pushing a button with my nose. A picture drifted onto the screen and a man stood.

"_This is a public service announcement to all males of the age of eighteen and older,"_

I glanced behind me to Reyner, seeing him look away from the T.V. He simply hugged his sister tighter. My eyes wandered back to the moving pictures.

"_In accordance to the law, all men of the age of eighteen are now required to join the army. Special teams and operations are available to those who train beside trained canine forces. But enlistment is mandatory, regardless of status of past family members."_

The man on the T.V. struggled to speak, as tears streamed from his eyes. I gulped, looking back to Reyner. My Reyner was only nineteen, he had so much on his plate already... and his father had already served…

"_Anyone who refuses will be tried guilty of treason and will be subject to immediate death."_

My eyes shot to Reyner, who simply glanced to his mother and sister. His mother sobbed silently, her pale hand covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her breaking sound. But tears streamed over her hand, breaking as the announcement continued. Jade shook violently, gripping her brother's jacket tightly.

"No…please, don't go. Not you too!" Her mother stood, wiping away the stray tears before placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. Master's mother attempted to be strong, hoping to show courage to her daughter that was falling apart.

"Jade honey," Jade pulled away from her brother, looking him in the eyes. Reyner could hardly look at her. Reyner's sandy colored hair was moist with sweat and his emerald eyes were glossed over with tears. Jade's face was flush, red and sticky from tears. Her small finger's gripped his black hoddie tightly, refusing to let go.

"No! You can't go! I won't let them! They can't take you the way they took dad!" I cringed, my head sinking into the floor. I leapt beside Jade, hoping to calm the girl with my presence. I barked, hoping to reassure her but it seemed hopeless, that much she already knew. But Reyner couldn't leave without me; I wouldn't let him.

_No, they can't take you. I…I'm going to follow you if that's the case._

"Even Cap says it's a bad idea! Reyner, don't go…" Jade pleaded. She had no idea what I had said, only the look of agreement on my face. At first, Reyner said nothing and the room sat in silence aside from the shaking every now and then from the disaster that was surely going on outside. His emerald eyes looked so faded, like he was somewhere else…I could only imagine.

"…" I barked to break the silence. I nudged him with my head, hoping to pull him out of it.

_Say something dammit, your sister needs you!_

"I have to…" Jade screamed, sobbing and wailing loudly.

_That's not what I meant!_

"No! No, please! Please don't go!" Reyner gave a fake smile, enough to make his family subside from loud wails. I whimpered through my clenched jaw, knowing he didn't mean the gesture.

"I'm coming back Jade, I promise," He whispered. I let out a soft whimper, hoping to gain his attention.

_I'm following you, you know that right…?_

"Like dad came back!?" She yelled, rushing toward me. I lowered my head, knowing my call went unnoticed.

"Jade, it's not like that! I gave you my word, and I intend to keep it!" Reyner shouted, standing as Jade broke from his arms, running toward me. I backed away from him, frightened by his sudden burst of anger. I could feel myself instinctively bare my fangs, ready to defend myself.

"You're a liar!" She screamed, pushing her face into my orange fur. I lay on the floor, licking her forehead to reassure her. My eyes would occasionally glance to Reyner who stood. His fists were balled up, shaking as he looked away. And for a long while, all that could be heard were her sobs.

She sobbed, soaking my orange fur with her tears. I would look to see Reyner, who could no longer look me in the eye. His mother was beside herself, shaking. I would look to Jade, noticing her strokes becoming weaker and less frequent. Eventually, the soft stroke of her hand ceased, and she had fallen asleep at my side.

Her mother had watched her for a long time, finally getting up and scooping Jade up in her arms before laying her one the mattress that lay in the bunker.

"Good Growlithe…" She whispered, patting my head. I glanced to Reyner, who put his hand out. I walked to his side. Reyner was not one to break. In fact, he was quiet…too quiet.

"Go with me," He muttered finally after a long silence. My ears perked. I looked to him, afraid I had heard something differently. There was no way…

"Go with me," He repeated, scratching behind my left ear. I leaned into his soft touch, wagging my tail at the tingle that ran along my spine. I simply looked to him, seeing his emerald eyes flash with fear. I nuzzled against his side, hoping to reassure my friend.

_I'll follow you…_

"They have a special team. One for trainers and their canines…they usually stay behind and look for survivors…far away from the front lines. If we were to do that, we may just make it back in one piece," He muttered. I wagged my tail at the idea. Jade would be utterly destroyed and that poor child…I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

_Yes…that sounds better than being on the front lines._

"We can do it Cap, I know we can!" He balled up his fists. I barked in response, earning a small smile from him.

_I'm there…_

"Okay…so tomorrow, we enlist as part of the special canine unit…hopefully things go our way," I glanced to Jade, seeing her sleep. Peace did not rest upon her face, and I knew tomorrow would bring pain. But…what could we do?

_We have to come back…no matter what._

We could do nothing but hope Jade would take it well. I knew she wouldn't, and Reyner didn't look so confident himself. The skinny copper-toned boy held his sister close that night, humming a tune as he himself dosed off to sleep. I lie awake that night, thinking of what the dawn might bring. A soft flame escaped my lips as I watched the family, seeing their last night of union.

_This is destroying them…_

My ears fell as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Sleep had not come for me as it did for master…and I glanced back, seeing the final moments of their serenity. As the family woke up, I barked to Reyner, hoping that he may just leave without a word, despite the pain. He sighed, looking to me as he splashed his face with water.

"I have to tell them; it's the right thing to do," He was right. I wanted him to give them a clean break, but I didn't want the tears. I didn't want to see Jade's face…

He sighed, noticing his sister and his mother wake up. They began to fix themselves up, serving breakfast with various items from the 'supplies' boxes. Reyner sighed, looking to me before he looked to his mother and sister. Jade swallowed another spoonful of her cereal. It was a simple moment, one Reyner shattered with a look.

"…" Jade quickly looked up, noticing the guilt that ran along his face. Her once sleepy emerald eyes shot open and she dropped her spoon into the bowl.

"No!" And Reyner cringed, backing up as Jade stood from the table. His mother made no move, knowing his decision was final. He merely pushed open the door with me following close behind. Jade clasped hold of Reyner's hand, holding it closely to her chest.

"No! Reyner! Please! Please! _I'm begging!"_ Her mother grabbed her shoulders, hoping to ease her child's pain. I ran beside Jade, seeing tears stream down her face.

"Your brother is fighting for a noble cause; you should be proud," His mother muttered, much to my surprise. Jade wasn't going to take it though; she broke away from her mother's grip and hugged her brother tightly.

"Pride isn't going to do us any good if you're dead!" She spat. I could see Reyner recoil, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. I cringed seeing the anger that now rested in Jade's eyes.

_Oh God no…_

"…" Reyner said nothing. I could only see him drop his green pack and hug her as tightly as he could. She pushed him away, hitting him with fists fueled by anger. She was losing steam, losing her resolve as emotions flew through her eyes. I could see how her rage was replaced with a small glint of hope as she swallowed hard, holding her balled up fist against her brother's chest.

"Go then!" Reyner grew stiff, starring at his sister. She was hurting; pushing away was her last and final defense. Her black hair had been pulled with gravity, as her eyes shifted anywhere but her at her brother.

_Oh Jade…you are incredibly strong there, kiddo…I wish that it didn't have to be like this._

"I'm coming back…I promise," Jade sniffled, walking to me.

"Protect him, understand!? Promise me he'll make it back here in one piece! Promise you won't leave his side!" I barked, wagging my tail. She hugged me tightly, tears soaking into my fur.

_I swear to you…I will. Jade you will see your brother again._

"Look after my brother, Captain. He's the only one I got," She whispered to me. Reyner finally turned away, happy with Jade's response. With a wave of his hand, and a final hug from his mother, he started off down the path. He waved his hand as a signal to follow. With a final lick of Jade's tear stained cheeks, I bark to Reyner to wait.

Jade was right… this is insanity…but no one could get me to stay home…not with my best friend out in a world like this.

_Following regardless of the outcome…that's what it means to be loyal._


	2. When we Risk

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>~When we Risk~<strong>

The road gave us time to think. Lord knows no one had _really _thought this out. We were in the same boat as many; all of us were silently hoping for the best. We hoped to make it out alive. Everyone had families, all of which we wished to return to. Given the choice, I wondered if anyone sane would willingly leave their family for this. I doubted it.

Reyner's small body convulsed violently as he struggled to take another step from home. His emerald eyes seemed hazy, distant even. I nudged his hand, looking up at him as I did. His sandy colored hair clung to his forehead from all of his nervous sweating. He bent over, scratching behind my ear for a moment.

"Thanks for coming Captain," He hummed quietly, running his fingers along my back. My pink tongue flopped from my mouth, and standing on my back legs, I proceeded to lick his cheek. Usually, he would smile at the gesture of commitment, but instead a soft frown rolled across his face. Seeing this, my gaze darted to the floor, my ears pinning against my head.

_He's missing home… looks like I don't make much of a difference._

I kicked up dirt as he sighed. Silence was another companion in this journey, and my eyes scanned the area for the registration base. My shoulders hunched over, mirroring master's appearance. A frown rolled across my face and I looked up at him.

"Captain, please don't look at me like that," He muttered, stuffing his hands into his blue jean pockets. I rolled my eyes, huffing out a fireball as I grumbled.

_Well this is what you look like…so if you don't like it, change it._

Reyner sighed, picking up a nearby stick from the road. He tapped it against his shoes, poking my ribs with the stick playfully. My gaze darts to him, my left ear flicking to his voice.

"You wanna play? Huh, Cap, you wanna play fetch!?" I glanced to the side, seeing Reyner attempt to smirk, much like used to before his father left. It had been a while since I had seen him smirk, let alone smile. But he'd pucker up his lips, cooing as if I were some precious toy.

"Go get the stick, Captain! Go get it!" My eyes could see the white fortress was the only building that, ironically, had yet to be destroyed. But my attention had been drawn away.

_I'm only doing this so you smile…_

I quickly stopped in place, wagging my tail in the air. My back was raised as I lowered my head and paws to the floor, showing Reyner I was excited to play. With that, he threw the stick, my eyes trailed it to its final resting place as I ran to get it, barking all the way there.

I turned back, gripping the stick firmly in my mouth. Reyner had bent over, slapping his legs to signal a return. But I huffed, holding my head up high. I trotted it back to him, waiting for him to reach out and grab the stick. As he did, I pulled back, wagging my tail furiously. He let out a quick chuckle.

"Cap, give back the stick!" And he chased me, in a failed attempt to catch me. My paws merely trotted to keep ahead and he huffed as he struggled to keep up.

"Captain," He panted. I tilted my head, sitting as Reyner called. My eyes quickly cast toward the white building. We were right outside, yet no one else seemed to be around.

"Give back the stick you silly growlithe!" He whined. I blinked, turning my attention back to my boy. I dropped the stick onto the floor, barking at him.

_Running is good for you, so get in gear and run._

I barked playfully, wagging my tail to coax him. But he quickly stopped. I leapt for the stick, thinking he was only making that face to trick me.

_You are not going to get this stick without a fight._

I cast a long glance toward master's expression. My eyes narrowed at how peculiar his expression was. His tan face became scarce of all color. His emerald eyes seemed cold, frightened, and cautious even as he stared out into the distance. I could have sworn he had seen a ghost and turned back to bump into someone's leg.

I looked up seeing a very tall man. He was dressed in black attire as he waited outside the build. I scrambled to my feet, seeing Reyner dash beside me. I gulped as I looked this man over. His silver eyes stared at me. I let my tongue flop out of my mouth, showing him I had meant no harm earlier.

But the frown that rolled across his face immediately revoked that action. I sat, glanced up to Reyner who stood speechless. The man stood tall, his skin slightly wrinkled and his eyes looked sunken in with age. He had puffed out his chest, inhaling deeply as he looked over Reyner.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Sir. My dog didn't mean to bump into you," Reyner politely apologized, getting choked up toward the end. Reyner scratched the back of his sandy colored hair, quietly chuckling nervously. My ears fell flat against my head. I gulped, looking over the man once more, and he did not look happy.

"A lack of discipline I assume. I saw you two playing around earlier," I cringed, backing up behind master's leg. The man quickly looked me over, his eyes narrowing on me before his gaze darted back to Reyner.

"And he is frightened of strangers, a trait that is copied after witnessing his trainer," The man spat in an icy calm voice. I quickly unsheathed my claws, my once wagging tail drooping.

_Hey listen! I am not afraid of you!_

I barked, a growl slipping through my orange muzzle. The man's silver gaze quickly shot to me. Distain rolled off his tongue as he clicked his tongue.

"Your dog is a reflection of your character, his cowardice reflects poorly on you." I grit my teeth, stepping forward. I barked as Reyner balled up his fist.

"H-He was just startled; that's all Sir. We didn't know anyone else was out here," He replied, sighing as he released his balled up fists. I sat, biting my tongue as I straightened up.

"That will get you killed. But if that really is the case, we should have no problems from now on," The man hissed, turning his back.

"I-It won't happen again Sir," Reyner muttered, patting my head. Reyner shook his head as his emerald eyes looked me over. My tongue flopped from my mouth as I looked back to the sharply dress man, who merely gave us a final look over his shoulder.

"It had better not if you both are going to be in _my_ army." And with that final statement, the man walked away. I quickly looked to Reyner; his face became a sickly pale.

_T-That was the commander!? _

I gulped, shaking away the new feeling of dread. We had probably made a horrible first impression, and that look on Reyner's face told me I was right. But regardless, I nudged him to continue on into the building.

_Come on, we need to register._

Reyner and I walked inside the building, walking toward a mahogany desk. The front desk sat, a young blonde typing away furiously at the typewriter. Besides the patter of my paws, the typing filled the room.

"Excuse me ma'am. My dog and I are here to enlist in…the army," The blonde looked up from her desk, her serious expression failing to change. I noticed her icy blue eyes glance to a clip board, taking it in hand before she handed it to Reyner.

"Canine units must go through basic training before they are allowed to specialize." She stated coldly. Reyner gripped the clipboard in his hands, shaking as his eyes looked over the writing.

"Have a seat over there, and fill out this. Basic training will determine where you and your dog will be place. Good luck," She replied, sending us off on our way. I sat as Reyner looked over the paper again. My eyes scanned the paper, reading what he was supposed to answer.

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Special Skills:_

It was like applying for a job. Reyner's young age made him a liability on the battlefield. He was yet to be molded, and that could have been a blessing here, or a curse. He was young, inexperienced in many if not every field.

_What are the odds of them teaching you how to perform a certain task?_

His gaze scrolled down the paper and he breathed out a soft sigh of relief. He rubbed his hand along my head and breathed.

"I can pick a specialty. They can teach me, Captain I can pick to be _away _from the front lines." He said gleefully. His voice seemed so joyous, and I leaned against his leg to reassure I was there.

_That's great, Jade would be pleased._

Reyner gulped; his Adam's apple moving up and down as his grip became tighter on the clipboard. His pupils constricted and he shut his eyes as he turned his head to me. My eyes ran along the bottom of the standard questions, seeing where his writing ended.

_Do you have a canine?_

He had answered yes. I wasn't surprised, but the follow up question caught my attention immediately.

_Should you have a canine; the previous choice on specialty will become void. Specialties in canine units differ from the normality of the individual army. Handlers and their canines will train in all areas before being placed into a specific role. Roles are determined by performance of the individuals and are subject to change._

Our eyes scrolled along the choices. Finding there was a lot more to war then just fighting. They were looking to put their soldiers on top, and from the looks of it, prepared them with extensive training.

_Combat _

_Communication_

_Explosive Detection and Tracking_

_Scouting and Sentry Duty_

_Intimidation Tactics_

_Search and Rescue Services_

How long? How long would this take? How long would this prolong the inevitable deployment to the front lines? Nothing was set in stone and Reyner and I could easily be placed on the front lines to detect bombs.

_That would be the end of that._

"And here's the second part of that catch, Cap," I perked my head, looking to the paper once more.

_Priorities are given to those who perform into the top ten of their class. Those few will get the career of their choosing._

Oh, that's not so bad. A soft whine escaped my mouth as I glanced up to Reyner, his emerald eyes continued to scan the paper. He quickly pursued his lips and I looked back onto the paper, knowing that was a sign for trouble.

_Failing to perform at the top of their class will result in forced evolution, no exceptions._

My tail immediately pinned between my legs. I crouched closer to the floor, my paws balling up tightly as my ears pinned against my head. My heart began to pound against the walls of my ribs. I whipped my head away from the clipboard, hearing Reyner sigh.

_They can do that? No. They can't do that. Not to me. I can't evolve. I won't evolve._

Reyner wrapped his arms around my furry chest and belly, picking me up and placing me on his lap. I melted into his black hoodie as I sat on his jean-covered lap. His shaky fingers ran along my spine. A blissful tingle took me away for a moment; I shut my eyes, letting myself drift away from this nightmare.

"I know… I know you got more than you bargained for. But don't worry, Captain. You don't have to worry about that because we'll be number one of our class. There is no reason to worry about evolution okay," He whispered softly. I shut my eyes tightly. Reyner's chin sat on top of my head sighing sadly. The clipboard sat beside him.

"We are going to be fine. We're going to make it back…and everything will be the way it was before," I could only imagine all of the things we would have to do. We would fight for a cushion, for a better chance of survival.

_I hope so._

Reyner stood, holding me in one arm and the clipboard in the other. He gave it to the women; she looked it over, her white teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked up at us and gave us a tired smile. She pointed to the door.

"The Commander is going to love you, Mr…uh," Her cold voice rang through my ears as she acknowledged the man from before. Her blue eyes darted to the clipboard, her red painted nail running along Reyner's answers.

"Braxton," Reyner finished. The women's eyes darted back up. A frown rolled across her lips and she let an annoyed groan escape her lips.

"Through there, good luck," And the blonde pointed, shooing us away. Reyner and I stood by the door and he looked at me cautiously. He drew in a deep breath, his emerald eyes looking me over one last time. I nodded, my eyes locking forward.

"Okay Pal, let's go," And I followed him in. There stood many others, all of which had dogs themselves. Many canine-like Pokémon were there, all fighting for the same goal. Reyner and I weaved between the mass of people, pushing our way to the front of the group. There stood the man from before, who now stood tall and even more intimidating from before. He smirked, clicking his tongue together.

"Alright, play time is over. Your sorry asses belong to me now, understand?" His voice whipped the canines into submission right there, seeing as we all sat and listened intently. I glanced up to see Reyner gulp, his fingers curling together nervously as he stared blankly at the general.

"You will do as I command, when I command it, anyone that doesn't will be immediately punished, do I make myself clear?" Movies often portray what you are supposed to say when you are given an order from someone in authority. It's a sign of respect. But the salute of respect came from all corners of the room, and sounded off, dysfunctional, afraid even. Regardless, Reyner shouted, glancing around and copying others and their salutes. None were definite, all jumbled up in a mess.

"That salute was sloppy, pathetic, _weak!_" The commander bellowed, hissing through his clenched jaw. I gulped, knowing this man did not have a humorous bone in his body.

"I do not tolerate weak. You shall be trained, evaluated…hell some of you may even die here," I gulped. This man can't be serious right? I wanted to believe that, but that look in his eye told me otherwise.

_He's insane._

"Make it through here, and the horrible world that you are about to face will seem like a giant cake walk." The room remained silent, and I blinked, my eyes shifting around the room.

"I am Commander Thane; you will refer to me as captain. I am here to teach you, to evaluate you and your canine companions. This is not a joke, and it will not be treated as such," This time the room remained silent. I could hear a distance cough, and silently hoped that the person swallowed his tongue.

"Now line up, its inspection time," He hissed. I stood beside Reyner, pushing our way into a line in the middle of the room. I could see down the line, seeing the commander walk down the line. His steel grey eyes scanned all of cadets, tracing them for weakness. He would occasionally pull a canine out of the line.

As he passed us, his eyes darted to me. With a snap of his fingers, he signaled for me to step beside the other Pokémon. I gulped, puffing out my chest in response. He hummed, walking down the line. I stood across from Reyner, seeing his emerald eyes glossed over in fear. I gulped.

_Am I in trouble master?_

"You are part of the 117th canine core. These are your Pokémon. They will be trained, molded, prepared, because if it comes down to it, they will lay down their lives for you." As he addressed, I glanced down the rows.

The line consisted of poochyena, herdier, and electrike. These Pokémon stood along the line in great numbers. One of each respectively stood beside me. We were on display, and I expected to see many of each of our species among the ranks. But my eyes failed to see another growlithe, or even a houndour for that matter. My ears flattened against my head. I had expected more of my own species.

"I apologize, Growlithe. You see, your species along with houndour have often failed to multiply in great numbers. In these recent years, they have shown up less and less," I gulped, my ears flattening against my skull. The commander stood before me, hissing to the others to make an example.

_Great…_

"But not to worry, you shall not be an outcast, for my partner shall join the training. He is an _alpha _after all. He can show you rookies how a real military dog should perform," My eyes widen, hearing the commander's footsteps grow closer. I can hear the patter of paws followed by a loud, vicious bark. He trailed past me, following his master closely before standing beside me proudly.

There stood the commander's partner. He looked strong, capable, sturdy; everything that these alphas seemed to represent. I noticed the shine that flowed across his fur. It was black, an orange underbelly and a muzzle to match. His bottom fangs looked as sharp as his cold stare. And a sharp glare shined from his silver anklets and silver rib protectors. He let out a short snort as his eyes matched my gaze. His gaze was intimidating, but I didn't dare show weakness.

"Now that I have shown you your canine partners, I will evaluate you. You and your partner's stats will be evaluated and at the end, we will see who has grown, and who our alphas are. Good luck gentlemen," The commander stepped aside from the five of the display Pokémon and we walked back to our handlers. A smirk rolled across the commander's face and I could feel my heart drop. This is going to be a living hell isn't it?

As I walked back, Reyner quickly ran his fingers behind my ears, signaling a good job. I sighed in relief, wagging my tail to his delight.

"Form a line of pairs. It's time we see what you are made of," Reyner and I exchanged a worrisome glance. This man meant business as well as his dog. But Reyner's worry in his emerald eyes faded as we walked through the door. It was replaced by determination. He was determined to keep me from evolving; I was determined to keep my promise; and we were determined to make it back in one piece.

_If we have learned anything from this experience, it is that we can't hope to get anywhere without risking it all._


	3. When we Ignite

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>~When we Ignite~<strong>

Reyner gulped as we looked to the machine. Its scanners beeping and blinking bright colors as the commander lead the walk. As he stopped, the line came to an abrupt halt. I gulped, catching a glance at his cold steel colored eyes. With a pat of his steady hand against the cold hard machine, the sound of clanking metal filled the room.

"Cadets, after this brief lecture, you will be scanned. Yes, this machine will determine your particular skills as of now. At the end of your training, we will do this again; then we'll see who our alphas are." I sat, gritting my teeth together as my eyes locked on the commander's dog. His coal black eyes and posture made him a spitting image of his handler. But all at once, his gaze shot to me, and I could feel my gaze dart to Reyner, who continued to stare at the commander.

"Okay, let me show you how this is done," The commander's voice shot through my ears. The snap of his fingers whipped through the air and without skipping his beat, his dog sat beside him. Thane knelt beside his dog, placing a brown collar around his neck. A silver stone shimmered against the light above as the commander clicked the collar in place. With a pat of his hand, Thane and his dog exchanged a glance before the houndour stepped onto a black conveyer belt. With a clink and a red flash, the machine beeped to life. Images of the commander's dog appeared on a large screen overhead as a red light scanned the hound.

_Name: Alpha_

_Handler: Liam Thane_

_Species: Houndoom_

_Nature: Serious _

_Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning_

_Stat ranking: 1_

"That stat ranking will determine where you stand as of now in comparison to everyone in the room and before you ask 'yes, we _do _process your information fast'. If you are shown to be in the top ten as of now, keep it that way. As for your nature, pray it doesn't become a liability." His icy voice shot through my body like a knife. I immediately felt my ears fall. He knew his place, and he would break us to find ours. I look to Reyner, seeing his knuckles white from balling up his fists so tight.

"Captain, it doesn't matter where we start, it matters where we finish, okay?" His voice shook with uncertainty. There were men here with possibly more experience than us, and if that was the case, I could kiss being an alpha goodbye. And that look in Reyner's emerald eyes told me he knew of that reality as well.

My head fell with gravity, balling up my paws tightly.

_I promised Jade I wouldn't leave his side… I promised to get home…I promised to protect Reyner…no matter what…so I can't let that stop me. It's just a chance I have to take._

I perked to the houndour who wore a proud smirk at his power. While his cunning characteristic should have made him with a weakness, his nature canceled it out; he could virtually be good at everything.

_Alpha…that's such a fitting name for a dog who just happens to be one._

Commander Thane and his dog, Alpha, were comparing us on the spot. They were hoping for a competition. I could only cringe, knowing that anything less than perfection could spell my demise. Here, a slight push on stats could probably ruin the chance to even be an alpha.

_I can't afford to look weak here. _

Reyner's hand glided behind my ear, his soft voice soothing me as the line began to shorten. My eyes would glance to his as his emerald eyes that would bounce between me and the screen. His eyes flickered as he swallowed. A bead of sweat ran from his temple as his eyes looked to the man in the front of the line.

A tall, well built man stood in his striped shirt, his brown hair curly and wild, much like his dog's fur. A smirk rolled across his firm lips as his brown eyes trailed the line. And with a deep breath, he snapped his attention back toward his dog, who had been silently watching us all the same. They seemed observant, alert, both playing this like it was some sort of game.

_Name: Oli_

_Handler: Shawn White_

_Species: Herdier_

_Nature: Careful_

_Characteristic: Strong Willed_

With a beep all of our eyes shifted to the board. I could hear Reyner sigh as his eyes nervously drifted across the number.

_Stat ranking: 182/ 386_

But Shawn didn't seem to care; he silently did a fist pump as his dog barked proudly. The pair didn't look so bad; considering there was almost 400 people here. The small light brown pup quickly ran to his owner, leaping into his big arms with joy. The fuzzy ball nuzzled its cream colored face into the crook of this man's neck, wagging his tail at this man's delight. Shawn, as he was called, hand glided along his pet's navy blue back, placing him on the floor before moving on.

"Good boy, now come," And the pair walked off, proud to be the first of the group to go. I could only gap at their ranking.

_They were in good standings and the training hadn't even started yet._

But that was just a starting point for them, and they had less work then whoever was going to be last on that stat list.

_They are synced perfectly… and their not even in the top ten…man this is going to be harder than I thought._

I cautiously moved my head, seeing there was about five pairs in front of us. I could only grit my teeth anxiously as my heart began to race.

_What if I'm last? What if I'm 386?_

"It's okay Cap, stop stressing," Reyner's soft voice was reaching deaf ears. I was reading the numbers just as he was; the rankings seemed to get better as the line went on. I was going to be the number that trended in the other direction. I just knew that's how my luck was.

_Name: Dana_

_Handler: Hunter Gem_

_Species: Electrike_

_Nature: Bold_

_Characteristic: Capable of taking hits_

_Stat ranking: 93/386_

Hunter seemed shorter than the others I had seen throughout the line. He flipped his blonde hair out of his blue eyes, locked on the machine as it scanned his canine. As the numbers flashed onto the screen, he shut his eyes in contentment as he walked beside his dog. He electrike, Dana, glanced up to him, her light green paw running along his light brown pants. Hunter took a hand from his pocket, smiling softly as he snapped his fingers for his dog to follow and she did without hesitation.

_Damn…these guys are no joke._

Another pair went, and this man and his poochyena seemed to be about mine and Reyner's ages respectively. But, this boy had glints of grey in his brown hair, shaking as he approached the machine. He was small, and he didn't look strong. His partner, glanced up at him, its ruby eyes filled with worry as his master shook silently. The commander gave the signal to continue, but the boy did not move, and his poochyena refused to part from his side.

"Well, get on with it, Private!" The commander yelled, stomping his foot. I grit my teeth, seeing the boy's amber eyes quiver with fear. He pushed his dog from his side and commanded him to stay. But his dog refused to stay put. His dog was loyal, refusing to leave his master in such a terrified state. Admirable, a quality I myself admired; but here, in the army, that was very risky.

"No, stay!" The boy's voice shook, almost as if he himself was unsure about the command. The general didn't like to play games, or waste time. He snapped his fingers and his dog, Alpha, charged at the poor poochyena. The houndour raised its head over the cowering poochyena, ready to demonstrate what it meant to not follow orders. But a loud bark escaped my lips to stop the assault before any real damage was done.

_Don't hurt him!_

The houndour turned his attention toward me and growled, angry that someone would even attempt to stand up for that obvious weakling. Alpha's black eyes bared resentment toward me and I backed up, gritting my teeth as I barked again.

"Captain, be quiet!" Reyner's shaking hand attempted to calm my nerves but I couldn't stand here and watch the commander give that kind of punishment, especially given the circumstances. I continued to bark, and the commander's eyes immediately turned to me.

"Captain, stop!" Reyner begged; his voice breaking as he forcefully poked my side. The Commander immediately walked in our direction. His steel grey eyes filled with rage and disapproval.

"Cadet, get that mutt of yours to shut his trap before I do it for you!" Reyner pushed my side more forcefully, attempting to get me to stop.

"Captain, shut up, please!" Reyner yelled. The room suddenly grew silent, and I blinked, looking up.

"What did you say to me?" I could see how Reyner immediately cringed, his emerald eyes looking toward the commander. His whole body trembled as the commander clicked his tongue. And seeing him shake, I quickly bit my tongue.

"N-no sir, that's my dog's name…Captain," Reyner muttered softly. He quickly avoided my gaze, seeing as how another growl escaped my lips. By this point the small man had gotten his poochyena to remain on the conveyer belt. The red light scanned his dog and with great haste, and they scurried off the machine.

_Name: Atlas_

_Handler: Eli Dalton_

_Species: Poochyena _

_Nature: Timid_

_Characteristic: Quick to flee_

_Stat ranking: 386/386_

And here I stand amazed, maybe I wasn't so bad. At least I _wouldn't _be last. Reyner growled, kneeling beside me.

"Figures that's his stat, poor guy couldn't even get up there. Captain, that was so risky, I thought that the commander was going to kill you, and then me," And hearing those broken words escape his lips, I began to feel my chest tighten.

_I should have thought about that first… if I act up, you could be punished too. I'm sorry,_

I rubbed my head against his jean covered leg, sitting patiently beside him. I could feel him shaking but he smirked to cover it up.

"That's okay Captain, I understand why you did it, good boy." And with that he ran his fingers along my back. My tail wagged at his forgiveness, and I quickly lay down beside him, watching the line in front of us grow smaller before finally the man before us went. His black hair was shaved off and he silently stroked his black go-tee.

He seemed darker than the others before him. To me, it was like he had seen the sun for many days; perhaps he lived near water and went swimming often? That much I didn't know. But he chuckled to himself, snapping happily in a spirited dance as he trotted toward the machine with his dog following his example. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

_Well, someone's confident. Glad someone is…_

He seemed to pay this no mind and haughtily walked off. The machine scanned his poochyena and he strutted away, without so much of a glance toward the screen.

_Name: Dax_

_Handler: William Wolf_

_Species: Poochyena_

_Nature: Jolly_

_Characteristic: Impetuous and silly_

_Stat ranking: 10/386_

My eyes shot open in surprise. Is the scanner broken!? It just gave that guy _alpha _status! His dog walked off, tongue flopping in the wind like the world didn't even matter. Really? I could feel an annoyed growl escape my muzzle and Reyner quickly rubbed his salt stained hands along my orange fur.

"Come Cap," He called. With a point of his shaking fingers I stood on the machine. The patter of nervous tapping filled the room and I looked down, seeing my paws lift me off the floor nervously.

"Captain, sit!" Reyner commanded. I could see the commander watch me along with his dog's icy scowl. I did as I was told, glaring at the houndour. His coal black eyes scanned me, just as the machine did and with a snort he turned his head away. I blinked, hearing a beeping take over the machine.

I quickly looked up to the machine, my mouth grinding shut with haste. My eyes immediately scanned for my number, my current rank.

_Name: Captain_

_Handler: Reyner Braxton_

_Species: Growlithe_

_Nature: Brave_

_Characteristic: Proud of its power_

_Stat ranking: 101/386_

I felt my heart stop. My stat ranking of 101 was incredibly far from where I had hoped to be. Now, I was in really no position to mess up. I had to work hard. Extremely hard, because I wasn't there yet, not even close. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if hard work was going to get me anywhere. That might only get me to the 80's if that.

_Fuck. I'm screwed._

I was already slipping, fading away into my own thoughts. The room swayed uncomfortably. I blinked, attempting to focus on the voice who continued to call.

"Captain, come!" Reyner's voice continued. I grit my paws, stumbling toward him slowly. Reyner's emerald eyes locked on me, quickly scooping me up in his arms. I could hear the soft tremble in his breathing as his fingers scratched behind my ears.

"Captain…you look sick," He trembled, crashing to his knees. That number made it virtually impossible to hope. It made it impossible to dream of a way out. My nose gently tapped his chest, his hold tightening as I did. He was sorry for the lack of training, but that's not his fault. I can't let him believe it's his fault. I shifted my paws, gritting my teeth in an attempt to harden my expression. He was not going see me break again.

_You don't get to be sorry; I promised your sister that I would not fail, not the other way around._

I couldn't help but hope that that machine had lied, or broke for that matter. I just…can't handle that kind of change. I have to hope; I have to try. That fire that burns in my core has sparked; I just have to let it run.

"Braxton, Dalton, Gem, White, and Wolf, you men will be group one; have fun with your new teammates for the time being." The commander pointed to another door.

"Settle in, Training starts at dawn!" I could hear Reyner sigh, picking me up as he walked toward the door. The other s seemed nice for the most part, but that was yet to be seen. I noticed that one silver haired kid walk toward Reyner, his poochyena walking beside him.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for earlier." Reyner's face attempted to lock away a proud smile. Instead, his jaw tightened, hoping to show a hardened spirit. He wasn't going to show emotion on the subject.

"It's okay, Captain was just…" Reyner trailed off for a moment and the other kid, Eli if I remembered correctly, looked him over intently. His amber eyes glistened, flashing remorse toward me. His pale fingers trailed along his silver hair.

"Being brave? I know. But it still doesn't change how I must have looked out there…I'm not going to let it happen again," With that parting statement and a new found smile, Eli and his dog followed the others to our new room.

_This is going to be hell…I can already tell._

"Well…how do you like that? You ignited his fire Cap; now let's just hope the commander doesn't extinguish it." I could feel myself relax for a moment; that seemed to be on the money.

_Yeah…I guess that's true…_

"Captain…you…" He sighed, gripping his hold on me. I cautiously looked up, seeing Reyner's emerald eyes shimmer against the fluorescent light.

"You never know how strong a fire is until you try to put it out, remember that; let's do our best tomorrow, m'kay?" His soft response reminds me of the problem we now have to face. The commander looks like he is ready to kill me…and its only the first day…great.

_I can only hope my fire is strong enough to withstand him otherwise, he may as well give me that firestone now..._


End file.
